Malcolm Hargrove
SPOILERS AHOY!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! "You just couldn't do it, could you? You couldn't lay down and die? Well if I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me!" - The Chairman. Malcolm Hargrove '''(also known as '''Control) is a character from Red vs. Blue. He is voiced by Jack Lee. Hargrove is the former Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee. He was first heard during Reconstruction exchanging messages with Dr. Leonard Church, director of Project Freelancer. It is later revealed that the Chairman is the CEO of a weapons and tech corporation called Charon Industries, and that he's also a villain using the UNSC and the Oversight Subcommittee to achieve his own ends. He was eventually made at the end of Season 13 when the Reds and Blues exposed him as a criminal, resulting his mission to end in failure and marking an end of the war on Chorus with the colonists emerging victorious. However, refusing to admit defeat, he decides to deal with the heroes himself. It is later revealed that the Reds and Blues escaped the Staff of Charon and that the UNSC captured Hargrove. Fire Rebellion Storyline The Search for Rarity The Chairman sends a letter to James "Mustang" McCracken wishing him a speedy recovery. Street Speedsters The Chairman is also a member of the Order of the Just. Little does the Order know that this is actually a faux allegiance. This was realized when Mustang and Detective Nick Mendoza where brought to his attention. Being seriously angered by Mustang's actions, he threatened to have Fluttershy killed. However, he was interrupted by Trevor Phillips, who started beating the him up. After threatening to kill the heroes, the Chairman was confronted by Princess Celestia, who knew of his treachery. After a power struggle between the Princess and Felix, Hargrove and his mercs made a run for it. He now no longer a member of the Order and is now a wanted criminal. Season 5 The Crystal Gems mention that they questioned Hargrove about an individual named Darko Brevic. It is later revealed that the Hargrove in Prison was a clone. He eventually shows up in Liberty City aboard the Staff of Charon. He ends up imprisoning Mustang and Mich, but with the help of the Order, Hargrove was put away in the Alderney State Correctional Facility. However, Hargrove broke out with the help of his company's soldiers and proceeded to attack Liberty City again, destroying Rotterdam Tower. Season 6 Hargrove was first seen sending Mantises to kill Fireteams Mesa and Sidewinder. He later appears during his final battle against the Knights of the Just. He was shot several times by Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, and ended up dying once he arrived on the surface of the Old Rig. Due to this event, Mustang was killed by Vladimir Makarov. After Makarov was killed, Hargrove met Freeze and Mich once they arrived in the Digital World. He and Makarov attempted to stop them from purging the DNI System, but failed. As a result of the purge, Hargrove and Makarov disintegrated from existence for good. Season 10 Although seemingly been destroyed inside the DNI, Hargrove was resurrected by Wrench so that Heckyl could form an alliance with him. Hargrove went with Wrench to hijack a Nuclear Missile Silo in Russia and targeted New Shine, the Multi-Universal United Government's capital, and Blainsworth, and plan to destroy those areas with one missile for each. Hargrove was then confronted by Freeze, Tyler Navarro, and James Navarro on the Old Rig where he died before. He was then destroyed by Tyler's T-Rex Super Charge Blast Final Strike after he was severely weakened by Freeze's attacks from his recently acquired Evolved Shoku Warrior Mode. After his second death, his body was put into an inescapable dimension in order to prevent anyone from resurrecting him again. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare The Chairman will appear as the secondary antagonist and will be stationed in the Crystal Empire along with his ship, the Staff of Charon. He'll be the Secondary Antagonist of Book Two. Allies: UNSC (possibly faux), Order of the Just (false alliance), Locus (Former), Felix, Charon Industries, Space Pirates, Insurrectionists (RvB), Princess Celestia (false alliance), The Dazzlings, Jimmy Pegorino, Crystal Prep Academy (formerly), Heckyl/Snide Enemies: Project Freelancer and Team Blood Gulch, Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer, Jonathan Irons and Atlas Corporation, Studies and Observation Group, Canterlot High School, Crystal Prep Academy, James "Mustang" McCracken, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, Winslow Accord, John Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip, Kendall Morgan, Keeper, Dimitria Themes Canon Identity Collection LOTM Canterlot High vs. Crystal Prep After hearing about the Friendship Games and how Crystal Prep always had been proving victorious over CHS, Hargrove figured he'd make enforcement to make sure it stays that way, as well as increasing any hostilities. However, thanks to Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, this method failed, causing Hargrove to view Principal Cinch as an annoyance rather than an asset and the students and staff of both institutions as enemies of Charon Industries. Sunset Shimmer While Sunset is still trying to learn about friendship, Hargrove has been busy trying to think of ways to kill her as he did not respect the outcome of what she did during the Fall Formal. In the B Team storyline, he even went as far as to attempt to kill her himself. Gallery Control.png The Chairman is Control.png|Control turning out to be the Chairman Chairman Pardoning the Reds and Blues.jpg Chairman S12.png Chairman Hargrove.png RvB Chairman.png|The Chairman during the Recollections Chairman_exposed.png|Looks like you've been made, dear Chairman Chairman_angry.png|Dear Chairman is none too happy Chairman is vey bald.png|He so.... bald! Tucker_and_the_Chairman.png Hargrove Until the Bloody Thing Blew Up in His Hands.png Trivia Canon *His face wasn't revealed until the end of Season 12 of Red vs. Blue. It resembles his actor, Jack Lee. *His name was revealed in Season 10. However, it remained misspelled "Malcom" until being corrected in the Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide. Fire Rebellion *The Chairman is one of the most villainous characters in the Fire Rebellion Storyline next to Snide and Lucemon, with the former hailing from the Power Rangers universe and the latter hailing from the Digimon universe. Heckyl and Snide eventually teamed up with Hargrove in Fire Rebellion: Season 10. *His actions are what lead to the unification of the Legendary Heroes. Occupations Assistant of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Chairperson Preceded by: Position Established Succeeded by: Unknown Chairman of the UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Preceded by: Unknown Succeeded by: Unknown Chief Executive Officer of Charon Industries Preceded by: Unknown (presumably established) Succeeded by: Position Voided Category:Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Multi-Universal United Government Category:Humans Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Meme Characters Category:False Hero Category:True Villains Category:Charon Industries Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Liars Category:Members of the Red Lotus Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jack Lee Category:Enemies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Category:Fascists Category:Imprisoned character Category:Disavowed Members of the Multi-Universal United Government Category:Disavowed Members of the UNSC Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Former Members of the Order of the Just Category:Dishonorable Characters Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Enemies of the McReary Family Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Main Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Fire Rebellion Main Villains Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters from the Red vs. Blue Universe